


赛博国王会梦见电子龙吗

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 一天，安度因·乌瑞恩国王意识到自已是一个游戏中的角色。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 11





	赛博国王会梦见电子龙吗

安度因曾想象过他的祖父，莱恩·乌瑞恩国王在被迦罗娜的匕首刺中时——在他生前最后的片刻会思索些什么，或者再近些，他的父亲瓦里安·乌瑞恩是怀着怎样的信念从天火号甲板一跃而下，坠入邪能火海。他想，他现在也许有些理解他父辈的选择了。

被血汗浸透的金发成缕地黏在他的额角，纵深的刀伤贯穿了他的半个肩膀和腰腹，他没有时间来驻足吟唱一个强大的圣光法术用于治疗，他像个快要溺死的人握住潮湿的浮木那样紧攥着上层精灵之剑，机械地挥砍着，刺穿一个又一个兽人士兵或是亡灵的胸膛，但这于事无补，他们如同虫群般源源不断，一个倒下去，更多的围上来，他也许能侥幸招架兽人的战斧，但无力抵抗远处袭来的奥术法术，他鲜血淋漓，蹒跚不稳，却依然举起剑刃挡下眼前兽人的一击。在一阵刺耳的金属摩擦声中，人类国王的剑和兽人的战斧双双脱手而出，但另一个巨魔的长矛却从他身后紧接着刺了下来。

尖锐的金属咬穿了他的背甲，啃噬着他的胸腔，他的视线像是蒙上了万千蝴蝶的翅膀，斑斓的光点遮住了眼前的真相，那些书籍里对濒死的描写不太准确，他没能瞥见自己不算漫长的生命当中流转的美好光阴，没有微笑，夜风和闪烁的星星，唯有不断蔓延的，漫无边际的黑暗……也许他父亲说的没错，“所有的乌瑞恩国王总是这么死的。”父辈的鲜血流光了，如今该轮到他为这座白城献上心脏。

冰凉的黑暗如潮水般翻卷袭来，像潮汐那样推搡着他，流向无边的远方。

人声鼎沸。

他听见无数嘈杂的声响，一开始那些声音很小，像是坏了的半导体收音机，后来它们越来越响，越来越多，他尝试着在黑暗中分辨它们的含义，他不太喜欢这个，他渴求永恒的宁静与安眠，他不想听到这样喧闹——

> “我们为啥屠城来着？他啥也不掉，有这时间来把大秘境不好吗？”
> 
> “版本末期能有什么提升，杀个国王祭天啊。”
> 
> “我先前玩联盟的时候还蛮中意他爹的，他不行，他太废了。”

他张开眼睛，依然是熟悉王座厅，他试着伸出双手探向自己方才被贯穿的胸膛却发现自己没有手，想要发出尖叫却发现自己没有嘴巴，他想要转身狂奔却发现自己没有双腿——确切地说，他没有了任何实在的形体，如同幽灵一般悬在空中，“注视”着发生的一切。他向下望去，瞧见自己的“躯体”以一种奇怪的姿势瘫倒在地面上，而那些方才源源不断的部落士兵正站在他身边喧哗着。

> “你们还在这儿干嘛？”
> 
> “反正没事啊，等NPC刷新可以再推一次玩儿。”
> 
> “我放个东西……”

他注视着那个方才给予他致命一击的赞达拉巨魔走向他的“躯体”，不知从何方凭空摸出一个小孩子喜欢的小型摇摆木马，然后将它摆在自己的脑袋上，坐在上面前后摇摆着。他能看见自己脑壳随着每一次木马的摇晃溅出颜色古怪的液体，就像是变质的树莓汁搀上牦牛奶。他不能移动，如果可以的话他想立刻离开这个怪异的场所，他环视着王座厅的四周，他看见那些要塞卫兵的尸体同样东倒西歪地瘫在地上，但仍有一个人站在大厅中央——

拉希奥。

拉希奥一动不动地站在他的面前，如同一尊完美的大理石雕像，这奇怪得很，安度因不记得在战斗时拉希奥有在他的身边——不对。拉希奥一直在这儿，战斗打响之初黑龙就伫立着无动于衷，但他在血战的时候没有“ **意识到** ”这件事，为什么他现在意识到了？

> “代言人麦格尼要来觐见，还带来了新的顾问，他自称有我们需要的情报。”马迪亚斯·肖尔沉静地开口。
> 
> “圣光在上，又来个顾问。”他伸手碾过额角，远处传来的轻咳让他愈发心烦意乱。
> 
> “安度因——”那个声音婉转飘来，“好久不见。”
> 
> 他的拳头不受控制地撞上那张傲慢的脸，为什么他就不能闭嘴呢？
> 
> “我算是罪有应得吧。”
> 
> “哦，你简直罪无可赦！”
> 
> ……
> 
> “你将无法相信你的感觉，你的记忆，你的朋友……”
> 
> “说到底，真实是什么？如果你连自己的感官都无法相信？”
> 
> “……安度因，安度因！”

“安度因！”

他一哆嗦，冷风吹着他的后颈，他几乎在一瞬间就伸出双手探向胸膛，他的心脏依然好端端地待在原地，认真地履行跳动的职责。他举目四望，他正站在要塞外的长廊上，一抬眼就能望见远处的大地神殿。“你还好吗？”他的新任顾问担忧地偏过脑袋，注视着他弯下腰大口干呕着，他几乎还能尝到口腔中血液的咸腥。拉希奥向他伸去一只手——

拉希奥如石雕般站在原地，注视着他被成群的部落士兵杀死。

他一把推开了顾问的手。“我没事。”他含糊不清地说着，那些士兵诡异的对白依然回荡在他脑中，不知为何他觉得这样的事情似乎不只发生过一次，他不记得自己有遭受过什么激进刺客的偷袭，但他却觉得被锐器贯穿胸膛如此熟悉……不只是这个，还有拉希奥……他 **见** 过拉希奥多少次了？他挥动拳头砸上那张傲慢的脸有多少次了？

也许拉希奥说得对……说到底，真实是什么？如果你连自己的感官都无法相信？

***

他路过花园的时候瞧见一颗苹果漂浮在离地两尺的空中。

他困惑地伸出手指轻戳那颗苹果，它向前偏移，而后自然落地。他忘记了自己为什么要漫步绿茵，也许是为了去图书室，也许是为了去偏侧的议事厅——但这都不重要了，他完全把自己的目的抛在了脑后，他试着伸手触摸苹果方才停留的“位置”，那里空空如也，他没摸到任何实体。他吞咽了下口水，摘下自己腰间的匕首探向那个位置，然后松开手。

匕首向下坠落，但他尚未来得及松一口气，那把小巧的刀刃就僵直地悬停在空中，就像有什么看不见的东西阻挡了它的下坠。恐惧如同成群的蜘蛛那样爬上他的脊背，但他没有尖叫着逃离，他深深地呼吸着，闭上眼睛，而后抬起腿朝那个地方迈去。他成功了。此时此刻，他正和先前的那颗苹果，那把匕首一样，悬停在空中，而他没能感受到脚下的任何实物。他睁开眼睛的时候，面前的苹果树似乎闪烁了一下，就像是那些树叶不再成片地伸展，而是一团纸板拼接而成的粗糙手工模型，远处的云宛如一张近在咫尺的拼贴画，被人随意地黏在树梢，就在一伸手就能够到的距离。在诧异和惶恐中，他向后踉跄了一下，而后跌落在地上，他凝视着那个躺在地上的苹果，把它抓在手心。

他很想问问它有没有瞧见和自己一样的东西。而苹果只是无言地躺在他的手心，诱惑着他咬上一口——仿佛咬上一口就能获悉全部的真相。

吃我。它说。

咬上一口，不会有事的。

你难道不想知道一切的真相吗？

他几乎能听见来自深渊的低语在他耳边吐着蛇信，他颤抖地将果子递向口边，咬了下去。

> “代言人麦格尼要来觐见，还带来了新的顾问，他自称有我们需要的情报。”马迪亚斯·肖尔沉静地开口。
> 
> “圣光在上，又来个顾问。”他伸手碾过额角，远处传来的轻咳让他愈发心烦意乱。
> 
> “安度因——”那个声音婉转飘来，“好久不见。”
> 
> 他的拳头不受控制地撞上那张傲慢的脸，为什么他就不能闭嘴呢？
> 
> “我算是罪有应得吧。”
> 
> “哦，你简直罪无可赦！”
> 
> ……
> 
> “你将无法相信你的感觉，你的记忆，你的朋友……”
> 
> “说到底，真实是什么？如果你连自己的感官都无法相信？”
> 
> “……安度因，安度因！”

果实甜美而多汁，和一般的苹果没什么差别，就在他准备摇晃着脑袋轻叹自己的愚蠢时，他的头脑深处响起一阵窃笑：

*你开始怀疑了，人类……你是第一个。*

“第一个什么？”他茫然地张望着四方，试图寻到一个同他搭话的人。

那声音嗤笑着再度开口：

*第一个明白眼见未必为实的人。听着，我只说一遍，所以认真听好。*

*想象一个你从来没去过的地方，想象一个你从没看过任何实际记载的地方。*

“如果我从来不知道一个地方，我要如何想象它？”他忍不住皱眉反驳。

*愚蠢。*

*现在是猜谜时间：我是艾泽拉斯面积最广阔的国土，我的子民踏着季风肆意畅游，所有的一切最终都要流入我的眼睛。我是谁？*

“……海洋？”

*Bingo！*

“可我乘船去过许多地方，我见过——“

*你见过无尽之海吗？我是说，你 **真的** 见过无尽之海吗？注视着它的波浪和海面跃起的鱼，而不是锁在船舱里，一觉醒来抵达了目的地？*

“我……”

*找到无尽之海的尽头，然后你会知晓真相。*

“……你是谁？……你是什么？”

那声音染上了几分真正的愉悦：

*难道你从没听过苹果的另一个名字？*

*我是创世者的智慧之果……我是否是你品尝过最美味的东西？“

***

没人能阻止国王对库尔提拉斯进行访问。

尽管上古之神的势力正日益猖獗，可安度因·乌瑞恩国王拒绝待在安全的暴风要塞，执意扬帆出海。吉恩·格雷迈恩从没见过那个男孩如此笃定而坚决，无奈他们之好带上军情七处最优秀的特工陪伴在国王身边，乘坐暴风城港口的“无情号“起航。出发之前，码头主管奥隆·凯尔森骄傲地告诉他们，“无情号”是他管辖之下最棒的舰船，它被联盟用作运输外交官往返于暴风城和库尔提拉斯之间的主要运输舰，这艘船会把他们直接送往伯拉勒斯港。

“无情号”的桅杆高挺，甲板光洁亮丽，船上的水手全是航行经验丰富的库尔提拉斯人，从希克斯船长到在船舱擦地板的水手夏皮罗，他们每个人在船上待得时间都比他们自己在岸上的时间要久。安度因国王友善地拒绝了领航员哈德森带他到房间休息的建议，执意站在甲板上遥望港口的灯塔。

船起航了。

安度因注视着越来越远的暴风城港口，感受着海风拂过他面庞的清凉。他能望见海平线缓缓下沉的落日，也许他能一直站在这里，直到太阳沉入海底，直到群星洒满夜幕，傍晚的海风惬意迷人，他不知自己为何先前从未有过站在甲板的念头，他每次出海总是困得要命……

“您需要入舱休息，陛下。”领航员哈德森再一次提醒他，着打断了他的遐思。

“谢谢，这会儿我不想进去。”他摆摆手，头也不回地说道。

“您需要入舱休息，陛下。”

“我说我不——”国王有些不耐烦地转过头去，却发现领航员依然毫无畏惧地直视他的眼睛。

“您需要入舱休息，陛下。”哈德森面无表情地重复着，如同被上了发条的机械。

国王终于从船头转过身子，他突然意识到，此时此刻“无情号”所有的船员都用同一张面无表情的脸注视着自己。

“您需要入舱休息，陛下。”希克斯船长低语着向他靠近。

“您需要入舱休息，陛下。”那个大块头的水手斯比凯特为他让出了前行的位置。

“您需要入舱休息，陛下。”一直忙着擦地板的水手夏皮罗停下了手中的活，为他打开船舱的门。

他们拥挤上来，推搡着他，试着把他扯入船舱。他挣扎着，威胁着，却依然于事无补。当他终于被丢进船舱时，他眼前一黑，失去了意识。

> “代言人麦格尼要来觐见，还带来了新的顾问，他自称有我们需要的情报。”马迪亚斯·肖尔沉静地开口。
> 
> “圣光在上，又来个顾问。”他伸手碾过额角，远处传来的轻咳让他愈发心烦意乱。
> 
> “安度因——”那个声音婉转飘来，“好久不见。”
> 
> 他的拳头不受控制地撞上那张傲慢的脸，为什么他就不能闭嘴呢？
> 
> “我算是罪有应得吧。”
> 
> “哦，你简直罪无可赦！”
> 
> ……
> 
> “你将无法相信你的感觉，你的记忆，你的朋友……”
> 
> “说到底，真实是什么？如果你连自己的感官都无法相信？”
> 
> “……安度因，安度因！”

“您想要点什么喝的吗？”

下一秒，舱内的舵工盖恩斯微笑着拿着酒杯询问着他，“我们已经到港口了，也许您想要喝点什么暖暖身子，或者您更喜欢直接去港口品尝——”

“我们 **已经** 到了？”安度因诧异的询问着，仿佛他上一秒才刚刚离开暴风城的港口，下一秒就能闻见伯拉勒斯咸腥的海风。他发疯一般冲向舱门，领航员哈德森友善地朝他招手，告诉他等船停稳就可以入港了——仿佛方才那个不断顶撞国王的家伙不是他。

所有水手都恢复了正常，他们恭敬地向国王鞠躬行礼，等安度因靠着船舷向前望去时，他意识到自己的确已经身处伯拉勒斯了。也许码头主管奥隆·凯尔森说得不错，“这艘船会把他们 **直接** 送往伯拉勒斯港。”

***

“你刚才在维姆班恩陈述战报时睡着了，所以我们暂停了会议。”他的顾问担忧地开口，“你不是个忽视政务的国王……你最近状态很糟，安度因，你还……“

“我很好。“他疲惫地摇晃这脑袋，”拉希奥，我——”

会议桌消失了，他再一次坐在王座厅中央。

> “代言人麦格尼要来觐见，还带来了新的顾问，他自称有我们需要的情报。”马迪亚斯·肖尔沉静地开口。
> 
> “安度因——”一个声音婉转飘来，“好久不见。”

安度因意识到自己攥紧了拳头，时刻准备砸向那张傲慢的脸——可他究竟为什么要这样做？他有些未来得及开口的话，有些必须要说的话，现在不讲等他忘记一切就都太迟了。

他快步走下王座，一把攥住黑龙的手腕，“我有件非常重要的事情想让你知道，拉希奥。”

“求你，听我讲。“

他注视着黑龙诧异地张大嘴巴，“……好的。”

国王压低声音，颤抖着开口，“你也许根本不会相信我，但我想先对你讲一个故事……”

“设想在一个幽暗的洞穴里，一条长长的通道连接着外面的世界，只有很弱的光线才能照进洞穴。设想在这样的洞穴中有一批囚徒：他们自小呆在那里，被锁链束缚，不能转头，在他们后方有一堆火，他们只能看到物体投射在墙上的影子，对囚徒来说，这些影子就是唯一真实的世界……后来有一个人，不知道怎么，挣脱了束缚，他转过身，顺着漫长的小道往前走，走出了洞穴。他见到阳光下的真实世界，意识到以前所看到的世界只不过是荒诞不经的影像。于是，他再在也不愿过原先这种黑暗的生活了，而且想救出他的同伴，他又回到了洞中，告诉他们眼前所见并非真实。然而，当他回到洞中的时候，那些被拴住脖子只瞧得见影子的同伴确认为他疯了，只是在胡言乱语……他们最后杀死了他。”

“……拉希奥，如果我要告诉你，我是那个离开了山洞的人，你会认为我疯了吗？你会相信我吗？”

“我……”那头黑龙迷惑地盯着人类几乎要崩溃的面庞，他清了清嗓子，试着哄骗出一个微笑，“安度因，你刚才是不是想要揍我的脸？”

“我突然意识到，我好像每时每刻，都在被你打……”

人类国王猛地抬起头，扳着黑龙的肩膀使劲摇晃着，“是的！你遇见了我不止一次对不对！你坏笑着从那里走过来，然后我揍在你脸上，质问是你害死了我的父亲——”

“喂，可我父亲也死——”

“接着你说你父亲也死了。”

他们一同开口道。

“安度因。”黑龙紧皱着眉头，突然压低了声音，“你有没有注意到，周围所有人……都不动了？”

“……是的，我一直知道。”

那些要塞的卫兵盯着他们，顷刻间恢复了行动，他们剑刃出鞘，漫步着朝国王靠近，他的面庞消失了，怪异的黑洞出现在他们的原先双眼的位置。他们举起剑刃，向前刺去——安度因国王猛然想起自己被长矛贯穿的胸膛，而那时拉希奥如大理石雕像般静止在他的眼前。

“小心！”黑龙一把将他扑开，在一阵烟雾中化作龙型，朝人群喷吐着滚烫的烈焰，那些士兵光亮的铠甲变成了模糊的频闪。“上来！”黑龙俯下身子，朝人类国王咆哮着，安度因快速地骑上龙的脊背，双手抱住他的背鳍。黑龙一跃而起，冲过那些涌来的人群，冲向要塞的出口，冲向天空。

“我想我算是履行了我的誓言。”黑龙的嗓子里发出低吼，但安度因知道他是在笑，“你想要去哪里？”

“离开这儿，”国王迎风高喊着，“飞向无尽之海……如果可以的话，朝着潘达利亚的方向——”虽然他已经明白，他们大抵是无法越过无尽的汪洋。

他猜得没错。当他们远离港口不久后就撞上了什么看不见的东西，他们触碰不到它，就像是一堵无形的墙挡在他们面前。黑龙不服输地向前一次又一次地撞着，拼命扇动着翅膀。

安度因一瞬间想到那枚悬空的苹果。

他想到自己的无数次死亡——都不是真正的死亡，他就是一个可以随时被修好的木偶，只能站在相同的地方，他想到他做出的选择——究竟有什么东西是他自己发自内心想出的呢？就像十五岁的时候，一个念头突然植入他的脑海：去迷雾酒肆，去见那头狡诈的黑龙——这一切是否都毫无意义？只是按照预定的程序一成不变地展开？

他看见那头龙的翅膀在一次次的撞击中逐渐变得破碎，像是在无形之力下逐渐消融。“我们得回去，拉希奥。”他轻轻拍了拍黑龙的脊背，“我们回去吧……”

“不！”那头龙咆哮着，“我们会一直飞向世界尽头，没人能找到我们。”

“就像你方才说的，你怎么能在离开了洞穴之后回归那样的生活呢？听我说，安度因……”他在喘息的间歇费力地说着，“我想我可能在那间酒肆里见过你无数次了，我不知道真实和虚幻的边界在哪儿，但我知道的是……”

“每当我看到你，我就知道，接下来的任何时刻，我都想要和你共享。不管是在虚幻的美梦还是真实的梦靥……如果你已经醒来，并看到了‘洞穴’外的真相，那么我就要想办法再和你一起逃离。”

在黑龙又一次的撞击之下，那堵无形的“墙”似乎裂出了一条小缝，他们疲倦而笃定地望向前方，不在乎自己的躯壳正随着裂隙的吸引而不断扭曲破碎——

他们在化作数据消散几秒钟之前，看见了无尽之海的尽头。

——END？——

他们慢移流浪的脚步，

整个因特网放在他们面前，由他们选择安身之处。

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> 1.悬浮的苹果是卡空气墙的bug，伯拉勒斯港口就有一处可以悬空的地方……
> 
> 2.安度因讲的故事出自柏拉图的“洞穴之喻”


End file.
